The Transition from Fantasy to Reality
by Silverstormshadow
Summary: hehe im not good at sumaries but basicly this is about serena and certain events that happen to herit is au but has the senshi and mamorurating and title may change


Disclaimer: i do not own Sailor Moon,i do own the plot though and some of the OC's that will pop up from time to time

The Transition from Fantasy to Reality

Chapter 1

Serena glanced around nervously as she walked down a back alley. She didn't want to be seen here by anyone, especially her friends. She didn't want them to know what had happened, who she had become. She didn't want him to know about them either because she knew what would happen if he found out about her friends, her secret life. She knew that they would end up like her family, and if that happened she knew she would die inside because they, her friends, had become her only reason for living. The back alley exited onto a seemingly deserted street, where the tree were half dead and the houses were pale and had just about reached their last hours of life. Looking about to make sure no one was watching she quietly strolled down checking behind her every so often to be sure she was truly alone.

Finally she reached her destination, the 13th and most uninviting house on the street, the paint was peeling and there was only one unbroken window. She knocked sharply on the half broken door in a small repeated pattern 121, and waited silently, fear filling her crystal blue globes till the door creeped, slowly open. She scuttled quickly inside and winced as the door shut with a slam behind her. The interior of the building looked nothing like the battered exterior. The walls were white washed but completely unadorned. It was kept clean by maids and menservants who were never seen or heard because that was the way he liked it.

She walked down the long entrance hallway which looked like it had come straight out of a horror movie and stopped at the door at the very end, the door was a pale blue color and fairly new, the only splash of color in this part of the house. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, and stepped inside the sacred space, her haven, her room. The only place where she felt safe, especially from him because for some reason he had never been able to enter her room, but even though she was safe in her room she always went when she was called so as to never bring unneeded attention to her friends her only loved ones left alive.

He would be home soon, she knew. She knew that when he came home there was no use hiding because if she did he would find her and her friends, the reason why she was still strong, still able to fight back and he would eliminate that reason, so as to prove to her that she belonged to him and no-one else, his slave, she couldn't, she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let any more loved ones die because of her, because she wasn't strong enough to handle the hardships thrown her way because she was to afraid of the obstacles thrown at her. She was Sailor Moon and she was strong, the time for hiding in fear was over it was time for her to take action and be the leader she was born to be.

She heard him come in so she left her room and went to his study, the only room besides hers that was adorned in anyway, the room she secretly called the torture chamber. This was his place where he reigned supreme, the place where she could not escape the vile things he had done to her, but she knew she was lucky because he'd had yet to claim her innocence, she knew that time would come and she knew that she had to leave before it did. She heard him and another voice as well. He was not alone! So she waited outside the door to be summoned, of course he would call soon he always did. While she was waiting, she overheard a conversation between him and his mysterious guest that she was not supposed to hear. His guest was a man named Alexis, hearing his voice awoke it awoke in her such a fury, a passion, a willpower that she had never felt before, she did not understand why but the time for that would be soon in coming. No longer would she be the clumsy ditz she pretended to be but the warrior, with a higher IQ than Mercury, that she was born to be

She felt that for the first time she could fight back and make a difference. In that moment she remembered her past life as the Moon Princess and saw her life as Sailor Moon, the defender of justice with her friends, the Sailor Scouts in a whole new light. They no longer remembered their past lives, her mother wished them to have some semblance of a normal life but she knew that if trouble ever arose for the princess or the planet they guarded they would awaken and fight once again, she also knew that when they did the would lose the last of their terranian blood and would become the princesses and guardians of their own planets once more. She knew after hearing that one conversation between her least favorite person and his guest Alexis that the time for the silver senshi had arrived, it was time for her friends to regain their true memories of the past; it was time to rebuild the alliance.

Serena quickly left the study. Quiet as a mouse, she packed her bags and left the den of evil that day and began to finally fight to forge her own path forward and surface from the stream of blood and gore that was her life. She took her first steps to becoming a true queen that day. She had finally found the strength to go about avenging the destruction of her family in a way that would leave her world at peace. As she left her moon symbol flashed and a warm golden glow surrounded her marking her transition from Serena the young abused mentally scared woman to that of Serenity the princess and protector, her past, present and future.

If anybody had been looking toward that seemingly deserted street that day they would have seen a young tenshi dressed in a white strapless dress that fell to her ankles a glimmering tiara adorned her brow with a choker at her neck and her golden hair put up in two pigtails held in place by two meatball shaped buns suddenly disappear in a flash of golden light, but what they would not have seen is that her crystalline eyes were overflowing with tears. Her sadness though was not for herself but for her friends whose lives she was about to change so drastically, her friends who would soon remember their final moments on the moon kingdom a millennia ago and feel a greater pain than any living human could ever imagine the betrayal of their lovers their soulmates.

AN/this is my first eva fanfic please read and review all coments welcome especially ones that will help improve the story :) thanks :0


End file.
